


Retail Hell

by Serenityreview



Series: Related Reaper Fics [3]
Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Molestation, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Power Imbalance, Sexual Coercion, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the winter holiday season, aka retail hell, between the double shifts and the Devil sending assignment after assignment, Sam’s stretched to the limit. He just can’t catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retail Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd. 
> 
> It is my longest fic to date. I don't really like the ending, but I couldn't figure out how to continue it pass that point and I wish to move on to other projects. Please give me some feedback. 
> 
> PS. it is also my first time writing explicit sexual content.

Sam was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. He rolls over and got out of bed only to stumble over the vessel box that was on the floor. Sam sighed and opened it up to find a novelty-sized candy cane. Sam picks up the holiday themed vessel and examined it for a few seconds before setting it down and walking to the bathroom to get ready for work.

 

When he opened the bathroom door, he found himself transported to a sidewalk right outside of a mall in his pajamas. Sam groaned; this is not going to be good day. The Devil simply smiles at him and says, “Oh Sam, don’t look so grumpy! Where’s your holiday spirit?”

 

“You actually like Christmas?” Sam asked, a little skeptical.

 

“Well, of course!” The Devil said cheerfully, “The drinking, the feasting, the potentially violent family reunions and the greed people exhibit around this time of year is just great!”

 

“Figures.” Sam muttered softly before asking his Boss the most important question, “So who’s the soul this time?”

 

The Devil hands him the file and answered, “Forest Plum, he used to be a mall Santa in the early 80s. The guy took the job a bit too seriously and kept a list of people he consider to be naughty and did away with them. He killed 6 people before he was stopped. His would be 7th victim had military training and a gun.”

 

“So now he’s back to continue killing ‘naughty’ people?”

 

“Well if you don’t want your holidays to be ruined you should capture this soul fast.” The Devil said before he vanished from sight.

 

“Wait,” Sam calls out, “At least put me back in my room!”

 

Jerk, Sam thought to himself and began walking home. He rounds a corner and finds him back inside of his room. He puts the file and the vessel in his backpack before heading to the bathroom to get ready, again.

 

-

 

“So this soul was a mall Santa?” Ben asks.

 

“Lame.” Sock says.

 

“Well it says here that the guy who killed him in self defense was killed by a heart attack, so he can’t be out to get revenge on him.” Sam says while going through the file.

 

“Maybe he’s working as a mall Santa again, I mean it is near Christmas time.” Andi says.

 

“I guess we will just have to look through all the malls around Seattle.” Sam sighed.

 

“Well, it’s time for the staff meeting anyway.” Andi says and the group goes off to the staff room.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe Ted gave me double shifts!” Sam cries after they got out of the staff room.

 

“Too bad for you man.” Sock replied.

 

“Okay, but we still need to find this soul before he starts killing people.” Andi reminded them.

 

“Alright, guess we’ll start looking once we get off work.” Sam says and heads off to the gardening section hoping he could avoid last minute Christmas shoppers.

 

-

 

It turns out they didn’t have to look far for the soul because later that day the soul showed up outside of the Work Bench because apparently Ted hired him as a greeter for the holiday season. So they decided to follow him once they got off work and capture him before anyone gets killed.

 

The soul of course noticed their rather obvious attempt at following him and tried to flee, leading the group on a merry chase around the parking lot, until Sam managed to jab him with the vessel.

 

-

 

After capturing the soul Sam stumbled into his room wanting nothing more than to crawl in to his bed and sleep. He dropped his backpack on the floor and was transported to a private room in a fancy restaurant with the Devil sitting at the table with a plate of food and a bottle of wine.

 

“I already captured the soul,” Sam explained, “It’s just the DMV isn’t open this late.”

 

“I know Sammy,” The Devil replied, “I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done.”

 

A bit unsure of the situation, Sam answered, “Thanks?”

 

“Now sit.” The Devil told Sam and pointed at a chair that was right beside his. Sam was pretty sure the chair wasn’t there a moment ago, but he was too tired to protest, so he sat down.

 

“This steak is delicious, perfectly cooked. Want to try some?” The Devil asked Sam.

 

“Sure.”

 

The Devil cut of a piece of steak with his knife and picked it up with his fork and held it in front of Sam’s face. Sam stared at the fork and then at the Devil.

 

“Try it.”

 

Sam opened his mouth, because he really didn’t want to argue with the Devil and he was really hungry and the food smelled really good. The Devil pushes the fork into Sam’s mouth and the piece of meat melts in his mouth. Sam moans little.

 

“It’s good isn’t it?”

 

Sam nods because his mouth was full of delicious steak.

 

 “Have some more, you deserve it.”

 

Another fork full of steak entered Sam’s mouth, but this time the fork stayed in his mouth, forcing Sam to working around it, until the Devil mercifully removed the it. Then the Devil pressed the glass of wine to Sam’s lips and tilted it to let Sam drink. Sam opened his mouth and tasted the wine; he didn’t really like wine all that much but he knew better than to refuse the Devil.

 

Somewhere along the process of being fed dinner by the Ruler of Hell Sam somehow ended sitting on his lap. One of Satan’s hands was rubbing against Sam’s hipbone, making it hard for him to concentrate. He could feel Lucifer’s hot breath against his neck. Then the Devil’s other hand sneaked up his shirt and began to tweak one of his nipples. Sam whimpered and the protest he was forming died in his throat. It felt good.

 

Then the Devil pressed his lips to a spot on Sam’s neck that Sam didn’t even knew he had and began sucking at it. Sam let out a sharp cry when his demonic Boss bit down on that spot, hard. Sam was really hard now. A small part of the reaper’s brain was panicking at the thought of being the molested by the Devil, while the rest of him just wanted to drown in the pleasure he was receiving.

 

Then the Devil pulls away from Sam’s neck long enough to whisper, “Come for me Sam.”

 

Sam came with a strangled cry and leaned against the Devil in the afterglow. His pants were ruined now. The Devil then presses one last kiss on the reaper’s neck, before teleporting him back to his room. Sam falls on to his bed, mind still reeling from what just happened. He then decides his too tired to deal with the implications of enjoying being molested by the Devil and let sleep over take him.

 

-

 

When Sam woke up the next day, he had decided that what happened last night was just a really weird dream, until he saw the hickey on his neck. He groaned loudly and tries to find something that will cover it up so the guys wouldn’t ask him questions he didn’t want to answer. Afterwards he drove to the DMV to drop off the vessel, not caring that it would make him late for work.

 

When he did arrive at the Work Bench, there were already a lot of customers walking around. Sam sneaked in to the staff room and opened his locker to get his apron. To his surprise he found a bag of shortbread cookies inside, the bag was clear and was tied up with a pink ribbon with his named embroidered on it in red. It was the exact same kind of shortbread cookies he used to find in his backpack as a child. He was too busy examining the bag of cookies to notice when Ben and Sock walked in to the room. Sock snatches the bag from Sam’s hands, holds it up and says, “So who gave you these Sam? A secret admirer?”

 

Sam snickers inwardly at that. Then Sock began to pull the ribbon off of the bag, Sam felt a spike of irritation entwined with jealous possessiveness pass through him and he warns Sock, “Those are mine.”

 

Sock shrugged and pulled out a cookie from the bag.

 

“Sock!”

 

Then without warning the cookie flies out of Sock’s hand along with the rest of the bag and the ribbon. The items floated through the air into Sam’s out stretched hands. The three of them wore identical shocked faces.   

 

“Whatever,” Sock was the first break the silence, “Keep them, I bet they don’t taste any good anyways.”

 

Sam rolls his eyes and bites the cookie in half, it was as good as he remembered. He puts the rest of the bag into his locker and put on his apron and started his workday.

 

Sam was stocking the shelves when he was zapped to another location, this time it was outside a very impressive house in a very nice neighborhood. Sam groaned, he really didn’t want to face the Devil after what happened.

 

“I’ve got another assignment for you, Sam.” The Devil said.

 

“Alright.” Sam replies looking anywhere but the Devil, the Devil doesn’t seem to notice and goes on about the new soul, “The soul’s name is Debbie Worth, a black widow. She married rich men and killed them to get their money. She was on her 3rd husband when she was hit by a drunk driver and dead.”

 

“And now she’s back.”

 

“Yes, so you better get her soon, before she marries another rich idiot.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“What’s wrong Sammy? You seem distracted.”

 

Sam blushes and shakes his head. All of a sudden the Devil was too close to him and Sam blushes harder, while the Devil grins and presses a finger against that spot on Sam’s neck and the reaper freezes.

 

“The vessel is in your locker, I hope you liked the cookies.” The Devil said before handing Sam the file and disappearing. Leaving Sam to figure how to get back to the Work Bench.

 

-

 

“I can’t believe the Devil gave you another soul so soon!” Andi exclaimed when Sam finally made it back to the Work Bench.

 

“He is the Devil Andi, I don’t expect anything else from him.” Sam said, “Anyways I’ll have to do some research on this chick, since the Devil didn’t gave me anymore details other than she’s a black widow.”

 

“Well she was a rich guy’s wife right? You can probability search for an article on her or something.” Andi said, “Anyways you won’t believe what happened while you were away. Ted hired a new girl and I’m stuck as her trainer!”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

 

“She’s annoying! And she keeps on asking me to go to her church, I’m running out of excuses!”

 

“Well, good luck with that.” Sam tells her, which is of course when the new trainee walked into the break room. She looked young, maybe 17 or 18 with short blonde hair, she smiled brightly at Sam and Andi.

 

“Hi! I’m Molly!” She cheerfully greeted Sam.

 

“Hi, I’m Sam.”

 

“Alright, let’s get back to work.” Andi said pulling Molly along with her.

 

-

 

Sam was sorting out the nuts and bolts in aisle 16 when Molly came up to him.

 

“Hi!” She exclaimed way too cheerfully for someone working at a retail store during the holiday rush.  

 

“Hi.”

 

“Sorry for being so straight forward, but do you believe in God?” She asked Sam.

 

The question throws Sam in for a loop and he scrambles for an answer.

 

“Yeah, sure.” For Sam, it is not a matter of whether he believed in God or not, he knows for a fact that God exists. Just as surely as he knows that the Devil owned his soul.

 

“Great! Would you like to come to Sunday services at the Westside Seattle Evangelical Church?”

 

Sam stared at her and tries to come up with an excuse; he really didn’t want go to church. Expect for the tiny part of him who wanted to go for the sheer irony.

 

“Sorry I have to work on Sunday.”

 

“Oh,” Her face fell, “Well the store shouldn’t be open on the Sabbath anyway. How about next Sunday?”

 

“Erm, maybe?”

 

“Alright! I’ll see you next Sunday!” She exclaims and walks off.

 

Sam sighed, what did he just agreed to?

 

-

 

“I can’t believe you told her you would go to her church!” Andi said.

 

“Yeah, you are totally weak Sam.” Sock said.

 

“I just told her I was Catholic.” Ben said.

 

“Whatever, let’s just go and find the soul.” Sam opens the vessel box and finds a credit card inside.

 

They all stared at the vessel for a moment.

 

“So any idea where we could find this soul?”

 

“Places where there will be rich single guys?”

 

“Andi you should know right?” Sock looked to Andi.

 

“No! Why should I know?” Andi replied.

 

“You are a pretty young woman, who says you aren’t looking out for a rich husband?”

 

“I’m not going to a marry a guy for his money!” Andi replied, indignant at the thought.

 

“Your loss.” Sock shrugged.

 

“So what do rich people do?” Ben asked.

 

“Party all day with super models, that’s the life.” Sock said wistfully.

 

“Fancy parties might be our best bet, if we could get into them.” Ben said.

 

“Hey,” Sam called attention to the newspaper he was skimming through, “There’s an art auction tonight; we could start there. Rich people like art auctions right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess that could work.” Andi said.

 

“Sorry, I can’t come tonight. I’ve got a date with Nina.” Ben said apologetically.

 

“That’s fine.” Sam said and leaves to actually do his day job for once.

 

-

 

They didn’t have any luck with the soul this time. The art auction route was a bust and they had to prevent Sock from entering a bidding war he can’t win over a nude portrait of a woman.

 

“Man! Why did you guys stop me?” Sock complained as they walked out of the auction room, “I could of have a sweet painting in my room!”

 

“Sock, the starting bid was a hundred grand, and you work minimum wage.” Sam pointed out.

 

“I would of figured something out.” Sock insisted sulkily.

 

Andi just shakes her head at him, “I guess we have to just keep on looking. Anyway, goodnight guys.” Then she walked away from the guys and headed to her car.

 

Sock turned to Sam, “So are you and Andi - you know?”

 

“No. We are not.”

 

“Really? ‘Cause it seems to me she’s interested, why else would she hang around a guy she broke up with?”

 

“We are just friends.”

 

“Keep on telling yourself that.”

 

“If you don’t stop then I’m just going to leave you here.” Sock closed his mouth and they drove home in relative silence.

 

-

 

The next morning Sam found Sock and Andi in Sock’s hiding spot and Sock was retelling the cookies incident with wild hand gestures. Andi spots him and raises an eyebrow and Sam sighs.

 

“Oh look here’s Mr. Devil Spawn! What are going to do this time, huh? Choke us with your evil mind powers?” Sock asks, clearly still upset from last night.

 

“I’m not Devil Spawn!” Sam hisses, “And I told you! Those cookies were mine! The Devil gave them to me!”

 

Now Andi’s looking at him weird, “The Devil gave you cookies? How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because they were the same kind of cookies I used to get as a kid!”

 

“Wait, wait, are you saying that the Devil gave you cookies when you were a kid?”

 

Sam sighed. He really shouldn’t have said that. He was hoping to keep what he learned from his mother to himself; especially since she might have broken the contract by telling him he was not the son of Satan.

 

“Look, after dad died, I went to talk to my mom. And she told me that she never put shortbread cookies in my backpack. She just let me think it was her doing.” Sam then turns to Sock, “You know that Super Soaker you broke?”

 

Sock turned defensive, “I didn’t break it! It was poorly made!”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Sam said dismissively, “That was a gift from the Devil. Also that BB Gun you _borrowed_ and _lost_ was also from the Devil.”

 

“Wow, you got some sweet perks! Where can I sign up?” Sock said.

 

“They are not perks! Don’t you get it? The Devil runs my life!”

 

“Nah, he’s got it good. Doesn’t he Andi?”

 

Andi rolls her eyes at Sock and offers Sam an apologetic look.

 

“I’ve got to go back before Molly finds this place and reports it to Ted.” She said and walks away.

 

Sam throws one last look at Sock and goes off to find Ben. Sock returned to sulking.

 

-

 

This time they decided to go to the nice neighborhood the Devil had teleported him to earlier and managed to spot the soul. They followed her around the neighborhood, trying not to draw too much attention to the group.

 

It turned out that this soul had some kind of power that allowed her to entrance men, which made Ben and Sock into blithering idiots. Sam seemed to be semi-resistant to it though and managed to knock her down with Andi’s help. Although he still had a very hard time using the vessel on her and Andi had to remind him of what would happen if he failed to capture the soul. The wrath of Satan trumps enchanting women any day.

 

Ben and Sock snapped out of their trance once the soul was sucked into the vessel. They were rather dazed, so Andi and Sam had to guide them back to the car. As they drove home, Sam fervently hoped this would be the last soul for the month. He really needed a break.

 

-

 

Sam should have known better than to hope for a break, not when the Devil owned his soul. The very next morning he finds the vessel box on his bed, even before he could drop off the other vessel at the DMV. Sam was really beginning to hate his life and the Devil for making it harder. Then all of a sudden the Devil was in his room startling the sleepy reaper.

 

“Let me guess, another soul escaped.” Sam didn’t bother to hide the irritation in his voice, he was tried and cranky and he really didn’t want to deal with this right now.

 

“And you’ll never guess who.” The Devil said with a sly smile.

 

“Who?”

 

The Devil didn’t answer him directly; instead he opened the file and let Sam see the picture. Sam instantly recognized the face.

 

“Morgan? He managed to escape?”

 

“Yep, and last I heard he was very mad at you. So you better watch out.” The Devil warned the reaper.

 

“Alright.” Sam said while taking the file.

 

Then the Devil was gone. Sam sighed, and got out of bed to shower and change before heading to the DMV to drop off the credit card vessel. This day could not have been any worse.

 

As it turns out the day could get worse. Molly had somehow convinced Ted to let her run a brief seminar on why the Westside Seattle Evangelical Church had the best Sunday services in the city. Ted called it a seminar to ‘better understand the community’, most of the employees just looked bored.

 

Sam briefly considered going to the church, it would be a new experience. His family never went to church, for obvious reasons. He wonders if can talk to a pastor or a priest about his problem, but they’ll probably think his crazy or try to exorcise him or something. He also didn’t want to invoke the wrath of his near omnipotent Boss by going to church.

 

A thought then occurred to Sam since he worked for the Devil would that make him a Satanist? Expect he didn’t worship the Devil; he just worked for Satan under the threat of torture. Thinking like that always makes Sam feel hopeless and sad, so he tried to think of something else, like how he was going to capture Morgan.

 

He was so deep in thought he didn’t even notice when Molly finished talking and began handing out pamphlets. He absent-mindedly takes one and completely missed the strange look Molly gave him.

-

 

Sam didn’t have to look for Morgan. Morgan came to him, furious, yelling, accusing the reaper for his death and for the torture he endured in Hell. Sam tried to point out that as the son of Satan, Morgan never had a chance for paradise, but Morgan wasn’t listening.

 

The time Morgan spent in Hell didn’t seem to have improved his fighting skills or gave him powers like the other souls Sam had faced. Maybe it’s because he haven’t stayed in Hell all that long before getting out. Distantly Sam wondered what kind of horrific things were done to Morgan in Hell, but he shakes the thought away and aimed the vessel - a BB Gun (the same kind of BB Gun he had gotten as child) at Morgan and took a shot. He missed and Morgan mocks him.

 

“It’s a good thing Hell didn’t change your charming personality.” Sam said sarcastically and tried to pellet the soul with shots.

 

“Nice try,” Morgan said smugly, “But I’ve learned a few tricks in Hell.”

 

Then Sam was picked up by an invisible force and thrown by the wall. Oh great, Sam thought to himself, he did get powers. Still Sam tries to shoot Morgan; he would like to live to see Christmas. Fortunately for Sam, Sock and Ben bursts in to the room distracting Morgan long enough for Sam to finally land a shot and suck him in to the vessel.

 

Sam looked at his friends gratefully, “Thanks guys.”

 

“No problem.”  

 

-

 

The next after he dropped off the vessel at the DMV and headed off to work, but when he got in to his car, he found himself elsewhere. Please let it not be another soul, Sam pleaded internally. The Devil simply grins at him and bacons him over with a hand. Sam walks over to the Devil’s side.

 

“Ah Sam, you always get the job done.”

 

Only because you will kill me for messing up, Sam doesn’t say.

 

“Oh come on, Sammy lighten up a little! It’s the holidays!” The Devil reaches out and pats Sam’s arm.

 

Sam really wasn’t in the mood for this; he takes in a deep breath and asks, “Is there another soul on the loose?”

 

“No escaped soul this time, Sammy.”

 

“Then why am I here?” Sam was aware of the fact that he was whining but he is beyond caring now.

 

“Why, Sammy, don’t you want to spend some time with yours truly?” The Devil said with that sly used car salesman smile of his.

 

Sam had no idea how to respond to that, so he just stared at the Devil.

 

“Aww Sam you look so cute when you are confused.”

 

“Cute?” Sam squeaked.

 

“Yes, cute.” The Devil then steps closer to his reaper and grabbed his chin.

 

Sam froze, his brain unable to process what was happening to him. Then the Devil kissed him and he opened his mouth in blind panic. A hot tongue pushed into the reaper’s mouth and began exploring, muffling the pathetic whimpering noise Sam was making. Oh God! Oh God! _The Devil was kissing him_. Sam tried to pull away but that just made the Devil more aggressive as he forced Sam’s tongue into submission. When they finally broke apart Sam was left gasping for air, while the Devil looked completely fine.

 

Then Sam noticed the scene change, they were inside a room with a king sized bed. They were inside a bedroom, a tastefully decorated bedroom. He was inside a bedroom with the Devil, who had just kissed him. Sam was pretty sure he could figure this out if he just put enough brainpower behind it. Then the Devil pushes him on to the bed and it finally clicks in Sam’s mind and he began panicking once again.

 

“Wait!” The reaper began, but Satan doesn’t allow him to finish. He clamed on top of Sam and reclaimed his sweet mouth, while his hands roamed over his reaper’s now naked body.

 

The Devil pulled away long enough to say, “Now Sam, you have two options here you can obey me and I’ll make it good for you or you can disobey and I’ll use you for my pleasure and break you.”

 

The threat stilled the reaper, he remembers the Devil standing over a fresh corpse and telling him ‘my toy Sam, I’m allowed to break it’ and he answered softly, “Please don’t hurt me.”

 

The Devil smiled down at him, “Good boy.”

 

With that he pulled Sam in for another kiss and this time Sam lets him in with out struggle. The Devil’s hands resumed roaming his body, making note of which spots made the reaper shudder in pleasure. Sam moaned into the Devil’s mouth, he could feel the pleasure coil up in the pit of his stomach and reaches down for his erection. The Devil slaps his hands away, “Who said you could touch yourself?”

 

Sam lets out a whine. He was so hard. Then the Devil continued to run his hands up and down Sam’s body deliberately avoiding the places where the reaper wanted to be touched. When Sam was certain he could take anymore of this teasing anymore, the Devil finally touched the reaper’s hardness making him moan loudly.

 

“Please, please!” The reaper begged.

 

“What do you want Sammy?” The Devil asked.

 

“ I - I want you to fuck me!”

 

The Devil’s grin grows wider and he replied, “Why Sam, all you had to do was ask.”

 

Then Sam felt his hole become slicked seemingly by itself. It was a strange feeling.

 

“I don’t have the patience to properly prepare you right now, so this will have to do.” The Devil explained, “Next time I’ll show you the pleasure of being finger fucked.”

 

Sam got stuck on the next time part of the sentence and refused to let go. He was going to be having sex with the Devil on the regular now. The thought of it excited and scared him at the same time. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it because he was being flipped over on to his stomach by the Devil and then he was penetrated. It didn’t hurt much to the surprise of Sam. The Devil apparently knew what he was thinking and explained that the lubrication spell he used would block out the pain and that Sam would be feeling it later.

 

Then Devil pushes inside Sam slowly. He was clearly enjoying himself, while Sam was stretched to his limit and gripping the bed sheets for support. Then the Devil began moving at a leisurely pace inside of his reaper, trying to find the right angle to hit his sweet spot. Sam doesn’t think he’ll ever quite get used to this feeling of fullness until the Devil hit a spot that sends a wave of intense pleasure through his body and he yells, “Oh there! Right there! Please! More!”

 

The Devil holds Sam’s hips in place and increased his pace causing the reaper to become an incoherent mess. A few more thrusts and the reaper was coming without even being touched. The Devil fucks him through his orgasm at a merciless pace, until Sam feels something hot and liquid fills his abused hole. The Devil calmly pulls out of Sam who was still trying to catch his breath.

 

“I took the liberty of calling in sick for you today.” The Devil informed his reaper, “Wanna go for another round?”

 

Sam whimpers, he doesn’t think he can survive another round of intense sex like that, but he doubts that he had an actual choice in the matter so he stays silent. The Devil grins at him.

 

-

 

Two more rounds later the Devil teleports an exhausted Sam back into his bedroom. Sam crawls on to his bed with his body protesting all the way, he was covered in bite marks and his ass was beginning to hurt as whatever the demonic lube the Devil had used on him was wearing off. Other than that all the reaper could feel was a bone deep sense of satisfaction. He falls sleep with a smile on his face.

 

He was awakened by the sound of Sock busting in to his room with Ben who was right behind him.

 

“Dude! I can’t believe you took a day off with out telling us!” Sock said, his tone accusing, then he noticed the bite marks on Sam and his smile turned sleazy, “Dude who gave you those? You sneaky son of a bitch! Had a hot date?”

 

Sam let out a giggle, “Yes, I guess you can call the Devil a hot date.”

 

Ben stared at him, “You had sex with the DEVIL?”

 

“You are joking right?” Sock asked, slightly concerned for his friend.

 

“Why would I joke about that? I just had three rounds of sex with the Devil and I’m exhausted, so please just let me sleep.”

 

“You had _three rounds of sex_ with the DEVIL?”

 

“Yes, now please get out of my room so I can get some rest.”

 

Ben and Sock opened their mouths to argue, but they found themselves being pushed out of the door by an invisible force. The door slams shut and locks itself. Sam went back to sleep.

 

-

 

The next morning at work Sam regretted ever telling Sock the truth. Since Sock told Andi that it’s her fault that Sam is sleeping with the Devil. Andi turned to look at him eyes wide and disbelieving.

 

“Is what Sock said true? You are sleeping with the Devil?” She whispered the last part because Molly was in the next aisle over.

 

“Well, yesterday was the first time,” he trailed off, a bit embarrassed to be discussing his sex life with his ex-girlfriend.

 

“So is it my fault?”

 

“No!” Sam answered a bit too fast, “It’s not your fault!”  

 

Andi looked very upset and Sam turned to Sock and said, “Why did you tell her that?”

 

“Why are you sleeping with the Devil?” Sock asked back.

 

“Because you don’t refuse the Devil!” Sam hissed, then he realized that his friends never saw what the Devil was capable of, never been teleport away against their will or watch him force a guy to commit a suicide or how he killed the rebellion. Sam knows not to take the Devil lightly. Sam knows he’s alive because the Devil allows it.

 

“At the very least, I can’t refuse him.” Sam whispered as a feeling of hopelessness washed over him. He walked away from Andi and Sock.

 

-

 

Later during Sam’s shift Molly walked up to him. Sam noticed she’s holding a cross pendent in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Sam sighed, he really didn’t like where this was going.

 

“Hey, Molly. You need anything?”

 

“No, but maybe there’s something I can help you with.” She said.

 

“Er, I don’t think I need any help here.”

 

“I meant spiritually.” Her smile was strained.

 

Sam stared at her, internally panicking, maybe she heard their conversation earlier.

 

“I’m fine, really.”

 

“Well then you wouldn’t mind me doing this right?” She opened the bottle of water pours some of the content in her hand and throws it at Sam. The water hits Sam’s face, he flinches on reflex but nothing major happens and now the reaper is just slightly wet.

 

Molly at least had the decency to look embarrassed. She muttered a quick apology and hurried away. Sam’s eyes followed her retreating form. What was that all about? He thought to himself and wiped the water off of his face. A vessel box appears on the shelf next to him. Sam sighed. He still can’t catch a break.

 

 

 


End file.
